The Wedding
by Victor Delta Kitsune
Summary: It's the happy day for Stitch and Angel as they are getting married. The happiness, the joy of being together with that special someone whom you love the most and is dear to you is engaged to you. Read n Review please.


**The Wedding**

_Author's Notes: I am back with a full return. You know I have seen a few fan fictions about the wedding of Stitch and Angel; well I had this idea because I thought that weddings are happy moments to live and rejoice about._

_Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch is copyright to Disney and Chris Sanders._

_Original Characters are owned by me._

It was the day, the alarm clock chirped until Stitch woke up with a moan and then looked at the calendar. The day has finally come after a year that he proposed and of course, he swallowed as he was ready to finally be married to her. That soft divine pink and that innocent face and smile, how he always remembered her, even when Gantu had guts to take her away for three years. But they made up for that time and there was no denying it, he was very much in love with her.

"Come on Stitch!" Lilo's voice said from below. "You don't want to arrive late do ya?"

Stitch got out of bed. He heard Lilo say that they were going to stop and pick up Angel meet him at the church. He sighed peacefully and looked at the window, the birds were singing and love was in the air. Oh the days of wait, the perils to wait a year to marry. This was the day. Oh rejoice, it was time to get married. Joy rings around Stitch's ears as fortune fades in the sand.

Hours later, the blue trog came down wearing the upper piece of a tuxedo, while his lower body exposed, a practice that most male experiments follow now. "Hey _compadre,_" Vic called as Stitch approached. "It's the big day, the day you officially become the alpha male of the household."

"Yeah," Stitch started to eat the breakfast.

"Hope you liked your bachelor party." Reuben said. "Ah come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

_Start flashback_

_The Pelekai Household was empty, save for Vic, Reuben, Sparky, Stitch, and Clyde who had the whole place to themselves. It was one wild night; Vic brought his famous barbecue ribs and it was one heck of a party. It was a small pig-off on who would eat the most ribs without flinching or taking any drink. The party-trogs burped out as they felt full in their stomachs, except for Vic. He walked out of the kitchen. "Where ya going Vic?"_

"_I saved the best for the last," Vic hinted with a wolfish grin._

"_Ooh! Ooh!" Sparky exclaimed. "What is it! What is it?!"_

"It's a surprise."

_There was silence._

"_Caballeros, from the exotic and mysterious regions of the Middle East I present to you Princess Malak (Malak means Angel in Arabic) of Egypt and all the Levant."_

_A red female experiment came in; she had Angel's body type but was only read and retained the soft white "V". Black tipped ears and antennae. She was wearing a belly dance costume and began to move her hips and stomach, as if they were dancing. The guys cheered and Clyde whistled and howled like a wolf and banged the table with a fist._

"_Someone put a leash on the Mexican," Reuben joked. "Before his hormones start kicking' in."_

_As "Princess Malak" AKA Vixy kept her belly dancing routine going on, Vic's eye began to twitch. "I beg your pardon?" Vic asked. "Did I just hear put a leash on me before my hormones start to kick in?"_

"_Yeah, ah come on buddy, it was just a joke." Reuben said. "Come on laugh with me here."_

_Vixy stopped her dance routine and there was only silence._

_Vic growled and then leapt towards Reuben and began to attack him. "Don't you go and bash my people and culture you pig." He was smacking Reuben with one of the bones. _

"_Guys stop it you're ruining the party." Clyde pointed out. "YOU GUYS STOP!"_

_Vic and Reuben stopped their fighting._

"_Hey this is my bachelor's party, can't we have a good time?" Stitch asked. _

_Vic and Reuben knew that Stitch was right, they stop and sat down. Vixy smiled and resumed her belly dance routine and the guys just stared dreamingly. "I kinda have to admit cuz that you better enjoy this day because in two days, your freedom is over." Reuben said._

"_Tell that to me," Clyde said looking at his wedding ring. "I feel jealous of you; I never got to enjoy my freedom before I became bonded to Bonnie." He shrugged and then looked at the dancing female._

_Vixy stopped and looked at the time. "OK it's 11 PM, anyone willing to pay 45 extra dollars per hour now?"_

"_I'll pay," Sparky said with a cheery smile. "Keep dancing princess, we have a whole night to celebrate."_

_End Flashback._

"What did we do that night again?" Stitch asked.

"We watched the Lebanese do her belly dance and then you opened the presents, then we had a few drinks and we laughed and celebrated the last day before your wedding." Vic saw that Stitch was nervous. "What's wrong?"

Stitch said it was nothing. Vic did a wolf grin. _You're nervous Stitch; yeah I understand how you feel. Ready to be forever with that special someone your heart got attached. It's a time to be with that someone special the rest of your life, challenges awaits ya but I know you'll surpass them; you gotta put a little faith in love, love is that energy you need to move on._

Confident enough, Stitch took a lungful of air and exhaled. He was ready.

Boarding a restored Auburn 851 Boattail Speedster, Vic drove Stitch to Downtown Kokaua.

The Melkite Greek Catholic Diocese of Kokaua served much of the Middle Eastern community, mostly Lebanese and Syrian expatriates along with Syrian-Americans Lebanese-Americans, Experimental-Lebanese and Experimental-Syrians who reside in the tropical island. Unlike the rest of the Pelekai Family which follow the Roman Rite (excluding Jumba and Pleakley since Jumba is an atheist and Pleakley follows the religion of his people) Angel was Melkite Catholic like her Middle Eastern friends. The church's architecture was of Byzantine style, white with blue domes, the central dome had a cross sprouting in the middle.

"We're here Stitch," Vic parked the car in front of the church building. "Better start thinking in Byzantine…"

"Kalimera," A voice greeted. Stitch turned to find Kitsune Drakonakis coming at them. "Hello Stitch, ready for this day?"

"Ih," Stitch replied with a nod. "But Angel not here."

"Ah don't worry, the bridal party is not going to be here in a few minutes, just relax." Kitsune said.

Stitch smiled and thanked Kitsune who headed in. The priest was outside, greeting the friends and of course the party. When Stitch entered, he was told to proceed to the altar and wait for Angel. Stitch nodded and entered the building. No pews were in sight, the guests were standing, mostly from the groom's side. David was there and he didn't like the idea of standing during the service but this was a special time.

The time finally came. Indeed it has come. Angel, wearing that divine white dress with Belle behind him, the priest was incensing; the sweet aroma of frankincense filled the area.

The Priest stands before the Tetrapod (Altar) near the Royal Doors and the Iconostasis and on the Tetrapod are placed the Holy Gospel, the Cross, two candlesticks, two crowns, and a chalice of wine.

The Choir was chanting the Hirmos of Pentecost in the 4th Tone.

_Hail O Queen, glory of virgins and mothers: for your praise is beyond the eloquence of the most cultured tongues, and the wonderful manner in which you gave birth to Christ throws every intelligence into amazement. Therefore, we the faithful magnify you with one accord._

Stitch was nervous but regained his strength. _Nothing was going to stop this day._ He told himself. _Nothing._

The priest stands before the Royal Doors, and the bridal couple approach with the two witnesses, the groom on the right and the bride on the left, on each side, the best man and the maid of honor being Reuben and Belle hold lighted candles. The priest places the two rings on the right side of the Tetrapod and the service begins.

"Blessed is our God, at all times, now and always, and forever and ever." The priest chanted with an Arabic accent.

_Amen._ The Choir replied.

The priest said the blessing and the exchange of rings took place.

"O Lord our God, who wedded together from the Nations the pure and Virgin Church, bless Stitch and Angel this betrothal and unite and protect these your servants in peace and harmony." The priest said. "For all Glory, Honor and Worship are your due, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit now and always, forever and ever."

_Amen._ The Choir chanted.

Lilo just stared. "What's going on?" She whispered.

Kitsune whispered back to her. "This is more different than other weddings Lilo, the Byzantine Rite is hundreds of years old, and it's more different from the Roman Rite that most of the world follows."

"Ah," Lilo whispered and the continued to look.

"The servant of God Stitch is betrothed to the handmaid of God Angel, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

_Amen._

"The handmaid of God Angel is betrothed to the servant of God Stitch, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

_Amen._

"Why did he just repeat the same line but flipped it?" Pleakley asked blinking.

"Byzantine tradition my Cyclops friend," Kitsune whispering. "Though the History of the Church says that the Melkites were lead by the Three Ancient Patriarchies: Alexandria, Jerusalem, and Antioch. The name 'Melkite' means 'King' or 'Imperial' in Syriac. The name was given to those Christians who accepted the teachings of the Council of Chalcedon by Greek-speaking residents."

"Seems fascinating…" Pleakley responded.

The crowning ceremony was about to begin.

_Glory be to You, Oh God, glory be to You. _The Choir chanted.

_**Happy are those who fear the Lord and follow in his paths.  
You will eat what your hands have worked for, happiness and prosperity will be yours.  
Your wife, a fruitful vine on the inner walls of your house. Your sons, around your table like shoots around an olive tree.  
Such are the blessings that fall on all those who fear the Lord.**_

After chanting that, the Priest here began the Exchange of Consent.

"Stitch, do you freely and willingly come to take the handmaid of God Angel here present, for your lawful wife, according to the rite of the Holy Catholic Church?"

"I do." Stitch answered.

"Angel do you freely and willingly come to take the servant of God Stitch here present, for your lawful husband, according to the rite of the Holy Catholic Church?"

"I do." Angel replied.

The Priest makes the Sign of the Cross with the Gospel Book as in the beginning of the Divine Liturgy.

"Blessed is the Kingdom of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, now and always, forever and ever."

_**Amen.**_

"In peace, let us pray to the Lord." The priest said.

_**Lord have mercy.**_

"For peace from on high and the salvation of our souls, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"For peace in the whole world, the well being of the holy churches of God and the union of all, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"For this holy place and for those who enter it with faith, reverence and fear of God, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"For our Bishop Farahat, the reverend priests, the deacons in Christ, and for all the clergy and the people, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"For the servant of God Stitch and the handmaid of God Angel who are now being joined together in the partnership of marriage and for their salvation, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"That this marriage may be blessed like the marriage at Cana in Galilee, let us pray to the Lord."

_** Lord, have mercy.**_

"That this couple may be granted for their own good both purity and the fruit of the womb, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"That they may rejoice at the sight of their sons and daughters, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord have mercy**_

"That they may be overwhelmed with joy at the sight of their many children, and that their life may be without stain, let us pray to the Lord."

_** Lord, have mercy.**_

"That they, and all those present here, may be granted whatever they ask which is good for their salvation, let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"For their deliverance and our deliverance from all affliction, wrath, danger and need, let us pray to the Lord."

_** Lord, have mercy.**_

- Help us, save us, have mercy on us and protect us, O God, by your grace.

_** Lord, have mercy.**_

"Let us remember our all holy, spotless, most highly blessed and glorious Lady the Mother of God and ever Virgin Mary with all the saints, and commend ourselves and one another and our whole life to Christ God."

_**To You, O Lord.**_

"For all glory, honor and worship are your due, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, now and always and forever and ever."

_**Amen.  
**_  
"Let us pray to the Lord."

_**Lord have mercy.**_

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God, who is the Maker of every pure and mystical marriage, and the Lawgiver of that of the flesh, the Guardian of purity, and the provider of good things beneficial for our life. It is You, O Master, who in the beginning made man and set him as king over creation and said, "It is not good for man to be alone on earth, let us make for him a helpmate like himself." You took one of his ribs and formed woman, and when Adam saw her he said, "This at last is bone from my bones, and flesh from my flesh; she shall be called woman because she was taken from man." This is why a man leaves his father and mother and joins himself to his wife, and they become one body, and those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

Now also, O Master, Lord our God, send down your heavenly grace upon these your servants Stitch and Angel.  
Bless them, O Lord our God, as you blessed Abraham and Sarah.  
Bless them, O Lord our Grid, as you blessed Joachim and Ann.  
Bless them, O Lord our God, as you blessed Zachary and Elizabeth.  
Remember them, O Lord our God, as you remembered your Forty Holy Martyrs, upon whom you sent crowns from heaven.  
Be mindful, O Lord our God of their parents who raised them, for the prayer of parents strengthens the foundations of homes.  
Remember, O Lord our God, your servants the best man and maid of honor who share this celebration with us.  
Be mindful, O Lord our God, of your servant Stitch and your handmaid Angel and bless them. Grant them the fruit of the womb, healthy children, harmony of soul and body. Exalt them as Cedars of Lebanon and protect them as a fruitful vine. Grant them the seed of offspring and provide them with sufficient goods, so that they may abound in every deed that is good and acceptable to you. Let them see their children's children like olive branches around their table. And after they have pleased you, may you illuminate them as the stars of heaven.  
By You O our Lord, to whom belongs glory, power, honor, and worship, and also to your eternal Father and your all holy, good and life giving Spirit, now and always, and forever and ever."

_**Amen.**_

"Let us pray to the Lord." The Priest chanted.

_**Lord have mercy.**_

"O holy God, who created man out of dust and fashioned a woman out of his rib and joined her to him as a helpmate like himself, it so pleased your majesty that man should not be alone on the earth. O Master, extend your hand from your holy dwelling place and unite your servant Stitch and your handmaid Angel." Here they join their hands, the groom's left to the bride's right.

"For by you woman is united to man. Join them in chastity, crown them with glory, wed them into one flesh, grant them the fruit of the womb and the procreation of good children who will lead blameless lives.

For yours is the dominion, and yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory, of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, now and always, and for ever and ever." The priest chanted.

_**Amen.**_

The priest now begins the crowning ceremony with the groom, being Stitch, and then the bride being Angel, and then starts over with Stitch, then Angel. Each time the priest exchanges the crowns in the form of the crowns. Angel was shedding small tears of joy, she was happy to be with Stitch for the rest of her life, now and forever.

Stitch felt the same thing, how long was it since he never saw that face or hear that sireny voice? It had all come to this.

"The servant of God Stitch is crowned to the handmaid of God Angel, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

_**Amen.**_

They were golden crowns on their heads. Angel and Stitch felt like royalty as the crowns adorned their heads. Lilo was observing the whole ceremony and turned to Kit. "What's with the crowns?"

"The crowns mean that Stitch and Angel are now the king and queen of their household, which they rule their home as a kingdom and they are the ones in charge of their home in His Eyes."

"The handmaid of God Angel is crowned to the servant of God Stitch, in the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The priest chanted.

These words brought Angel's heart a lot of joy, the tears symbolized happiness while Stitch's heart gave out soft beats he could only hear.

_**Amen. **_The response was heard.

A hymn in the seventh tone is chanted three times by the priest and guests who are witnessing the wedding.

"O LORD OUR GOD, CROWN THEM WITH GLORY AND HONOUR, AND GRANT THEM DOMINION OVER THE WORKS OF YOUR HANDS."

Angel and Stitch smiled as their ears caught the chant, both were happy and their hearts knew they were meant for each other. Ever since the day they meet, there was something special about Angel that Stitch couldn't explain. Angel never found out why she felt a sudden attraction, this feeling towards Stitch. Now they were together forever, nothing will break them apart, not time, not space. This feeling of love will never leave them, no matter what lies ahead.

"Let us be attentive," The priest chanted.

"You put the crowns of gold on their heads." The reader said. "They asked for live, and you gave it to them, length of days for ever and ever."

"Wisdom," The priest commanded.

"A reading from the letter of St. Paul to the Ephesians." The reader said turning the page of the Gospel Book. "Brethren, always and for everything give thanks in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ to God the Father."

_**21 Be subject to one another out of reverence for Christ.  
22 Wives, be subject to your husbands, as to the Lord.  
23 For the husband is the head of the wife as Christ is the head of the church, his body, and is Himself its Savior.  
24 As the church is subject to Christ, so let wives also be subject in everything to their husbands.  
25 Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave Himself up for her,  
26 that He might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word,  
27 that He might present the church to Himself in splendor, without spot or wrinkle or any such thing, that she might be holy and without blemish.  
28 Even so husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself.  
29 For no man ever hates his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, as Christ does the church, because we are members of his body.  
31 For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh."  
32 This mystery is a profound one, and I am saying that it refers to Christ and the church;  
33 however, let each one of you love his wife as himself, and let the wife see that she respects her husband.**_

The reader finished reading his part. "Peace be with you reader," The priest said and then began incensing; the aroma of burning sweet spices filled the lungs of everyone. "Let us stand and listen to the Holy Gospel. Peace be with all of you."

_And your spirit. _The response was heard.

"Let us be attentive." The priest chanted.

_**On the third day there was a marriage at Cana in Galilee, and the mother of Jesus was there;  
2 Jesus also was invited to the marriage, with his disciples.  
3 When the wine ran out, the mother of Jesus said to him, "They have no wine."  
4 And Jesus said to her, "O woman, what have you to do with me? My hour has not yet come."  
5 His mother said to the servants, "Do whatever he tells you."  
6 Now six stone jars were standing there, for the Jewish rites of purification, each holding twenty or thirty gallons.  
7 Jesus said to them, "Fill the jars with water." And they filled them up to the brim.  
8 He said to them, "Now draw some out, and take it to the steward of the feast." So they took it.  
9 When the steward of the feast tasted the water now become wine, and did not know where it came from (though the servants who had drawn the water knew), the steward of the feast called the bridegroom [10] and said to him, "Every man serves the good wine first; and when men have drunk freely, then the poor wine; but you have kept the good wine until now."  
11This, the first of His signs, Jesus did at Cana in Galilee, and manifested His glory; and His disciples believed in Him**_

_Glory to You, O Lord, glory to You!_ The response sang.

"And make us worthy , Master, to dare with confidence and without condemnation to call You Father, O God of heaven and to say."

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." Everyone said with their heads bowed down and eyes closed.

"For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory, of the Father and the Son and the  
Holy Spirit, now and always and for ever and ever." The priest said.

_Amen._ The response sang out.

"Peace to all," The priest replied. _And to your spirit,_ was the response to the priest. "Let us bow our heads to the lord."

_**To You, O Lord. **_The response was chanted.

The priest began to bless the chalice of wine. "Almighty God and Maker of all things, who arranged the universe in an orderly way and adorned all your creation with dignity. Bless now, with a spiritual blessing, this common cup which you give to those who are now joined together in the partnership of marriage. For blessed is your name and glorified is your kingdom, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, now and always and forever and ever."

_Amen._

The priest offered the cup to Stitch who took a sip of the wine. Then came Angel's turn followed by Reuben and Belle while the choir sang a _koinonikon_.

_I will take the chalice of salvation and call upon the name of the Lord._

The priest guided the couple around the Tetrapod, Stitch and Angel followed the lead of the clergyman. They did their first walk around. The priest incensed as the couple followed him another time. They were ready and took the last round trip, the choir was singing a hymn as they did this.

_Rejoice, O Isaiah, for the Virgin has conceived in her womb, and has given birth to a Son, Emmanuel, both God and man. His name is Orient, magnifying Him, we praise the Virgin._

_O holy martyrs, who fought well and were crowned, intercede with the Lord, to have mercy on our souls._

Glory to You, O Christ God, glory of the apostles and delight of the martyrs, who preached the consubstantial Trinity.

Stitch and Angel were now facing the Altar and the Iconostasis in the Royal Doors. The priest then removes the crown from Stitch. "May God exalt you, O Bride groom, like Abraham, and bless you like Isaac, and multiply you like Jacob. Walk in peace and be faithful to the commandments of God." He then removed the golden crown from Angel's head. "And you, O Bride, may God exalt you like Sarah, and gladden you like Rebecca and multiply you like Rachel. Rejoice in your husband and keep the precepts of the law, for in this is God pleased."

The final part: The prayer of the removal of the crowns.

"Let us pray to the Lord." The priest said.

_**Lord, have mercy.**_

"O Lord, these your servants who have come together in union and fulfilled the covenant of marriage, and contracted the pledges thereof just as in Cana of Galilee, give glory to You, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, now and always and forever and ever." The priest said celebrating the covenant between Angel and Stitch.

_Amen._

"Glory to You, O Christ God, our hope, Glory to You! May Christ our true God who through his presence at Cana in Galilee proclaimed marriage worthy of special honor, have mercy on us and save us, through the prayers of his all pure Mother of his holy and glorious Apostles who are worthy of all praise, of the holy crowned kings and saints equal to the Apostles, Constantine and Helen, of the holy and great martyr, Procopius, and of all the saints, for He is good and loves mankind. Through the prayers of our holy fathers, O Lord Jesus Christ, our God, have mercy on us."

_Amen._

The wedding ritual was over. Everyone was cheering for the newlywed couple as they exited the church building.

Hours later, there was a party to celebrate the wedding. Lilo was looking around but didn't find Angel or Stitch anywhere. She spotted Kitsune. "Hey Kit!" She called, the red experiment came over. "You've seen Angel or Stitch around? I want to give them my best wishes."

"I think they want to be left alone for now." Kitsune said. "It's best that we leave them alone for some time," Looking up at the afternoon sky, he sighed. "They got a whole life ahead of them, a fruitful one."

"You really think so?" Lilo pondered.

"Yeah," Kitsune said. "Let's go, we don't want Sparky or Clyde chomping down on the food, do we?"

Lilo laughed and went back to the party.

The sunset never looked so beautiful in the beaches of Kauai. A newlywed couple embraced and closed their eyes as they kissed each other deeply. Angel and Stitch had a fruitful future ahead of them and only Time will tell of this future.

_Author's Notes: First of all, I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot I composed. Secondly, I want to thank the Melkite Greek Catholic Web Ring for providing me with the information about the Byzantine Rite and History of the Melkite Greek Catholic Church. _

_Until next time,_

_Victor Delta Kitsune _


End file.
